The day sonics life fell apart
by Epic sonic fan
Summary: A story where sonic loses amy tails and cream but prays and after years of mourning what will happen?


One day tails was in the workshop and fixing the x-tornado when Amy came up angry and sonic was up In his favorite tree scared looking down and Amy asked tails for help with getting sonic to sleep over at her house. he said "Never No Not If I can help it!" sonic said Amy yelled at him telling him to get down but he wouldn't do it then she used her hammer to climb the tree but he ran she cried and said "he doesn't like me!" sonic stopped and looked guilty for a moment and came closer to make her feel better but it was a trap she grabbed him and he was so angry he yelled at her and said "I HATE YOU JUST STOP FOLLOWING ME YOU FREAK YOU ONLY ANNOY ME I DONT CARe ABOUT YOU SO IF YOU WOULD, JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY FOREVER, NEVER COME BACK STAY FAR AWAY FROM ME!" Amy looked at him and her eyes welled up with tears and she started pouring tears from her eyes she ran and cried "i was living a lie all this time it wasn't true he didn't like me he lied he didn't want to mary me he hated me he just said that to shut me up!"

3 hours later

sonic felt guilty but tried to forget what he had done it was so heartbreaking to see her cry so much he wanted to apologize but had wanted to play with tails he had went to the workshop and tails baked a pie for him he thanked tails for the pie and asked him if he wanted to play he said yes and they continued he was so tired they both went to sleep afterwards later that night he remembered Amy and waited the next morning that moring cream came she had the news she was moving tails was so heartbroken the hear that the love of his life was going to be gone he asked her "is there any way i can stop it?" "no" cream says he cried when he heard those words he asked if he could come with she said yes but he needed his own tickets for the ship to the island because there wasn't any money left to spare. tails was so excited but sonic wasn't because this meant he had to lose tails but the day of sailing tails and cream were ready to go.

2 hours later

sonic was depressed that he had to lose his best friend but he thought at least its not in a permanent manner but he thought wrong after boarding there were issues

4 hours later

the ship ran out of fuel and was adrift it hit an ice chunk with tails cream and vanilla aboard the ship and the ship sank killing tails cream and vanilla.

sonic got the news and was so sad and depressed he cried for the next 2 days!

2 days later

he remembered Amy and went to her house

3 days ago

Amy was so sad she wrote in a letter she left on the kitchen table "if you are sonic please know your wish was granted i left you alone and I'm never coming back as you asked goodbye... forever..." i hope sonic will be happy i wanted to love him but if loving him means he wants this then it will happen for him sonic my one and only true love...

Currently

sonic had arrived and seen a note on the kitchen table out of the corner of his eye he read it and was even more heartbroken than before because now he had lost everyone he had loved he was watching tv at his house now and moments later the channel 5 news came on he saw Amy but in an alley dead they said "Former mobian and city girl Amy rose was recently found dead in an alleyway" sonic was hoping before she at least was alive somewhere now he was so depressed he wanted to just DIE and get life over with. he cried for days. then weeks. then months. then he cried for a year he had sat so long...

2 months later

he was attending to tails funeral recap Amys and creams along with vanillas he got sadder with each mention of their names he cried after mentioning Amy who he felt guilt for the most. he had made a place of memories he used to visit every time he played with tails and Amy as kids he was so sad he went to his room of memories and kept wishing that his frieds would come back after 2 days a miricle had happened.

in heaven

god was looking at sonic mouring he said "his friends deserve a chance and so does he." god revived tails cream amy and vanilla.

on earth

sonic looked in awe as the pictures started to glow and come to life they were back his friends tails amy cream and vanilla were alive again and their amy looked at sonic and started to run sonic stopped her and said "amy! stop, i wanted to tell you im sorry for earlier when i yelled at you and i want you to give me another chance im sorry amy i love you i just lost my temper i didnt mean it." amy forgave him. cream and tails looked at sonic smiling at eachother all happy again!

if you liked it reply and if i get 5 good replies i will make a chapter 2 for it!


End file.
